reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Claude
Claude Narcisse, Princess of France is the daughter of Queen Catherine and King Henry, the younger sister of Francis and Elisabeth, and the older sister of Charles, Henry III and the twins, Emone and Henrietta. She is also the wife of Luc Narcisse. Catherine sent Claude away due to her reckless and inappropriate behavior and she later returns, causing trouble at the French Court. She proved to be a nuisance towards her mother and did not get off to a good start with Kenna due to jealousy, as she is married to Sebastian, and Claude used to have a sexual relationship with him. Later on, Claude learned the reason to why her mother resented her. Catherine believed that when Claude was a child, she had killed her baby sisters, Emone and Henrietta. With the help of Bash, they proved Claude's innocence and unknown to Claude, it was Bash's mother, Diane de Poitiers who killed her sisters. Claude's relationship with her mother had greatly began improving. Princess Claude is a member of the House of Valois. She is portrayed by Rose Williams. Early Life During her childhood, Claude had an intense jealously toward her twin sisters, Emone and Henrietta. The nanny informed Catherine that Claude looked at the twins with such hatred and pinched them. It did not sit well with Catherine. She asks Claude if this accusation is true. Claude says that they pulled at her dress and ripped the flowers off the cloth. Cathrine then tells her that she his not pleased. When the twins are found dead in their cribs it is believed by Catherine that Claude killed her younger twin sisters by suffocating them because Catherine didn't pay as much attention to her anymore. Later it is learned that it was not Claude who killed them but it was Bash's mother, Diane de Poitiers. It's also mentioned that she had a sexual past with Bash. ''Throughout Reign'' Season One She was mentioned both in Royal Blood and The Consummation. In Royal Blood, Clarissa looked trough Catherine's things she found a strands of hair from all of Catherine's legitimate children and one of them was listed as belonging to Claude. In Consummation, Catherine was annoyed at the fact that prawns were going to be served at her funeral because her daughter, Claude, is allergic. Claude/Season Two|Season Two Personality Princess Claude appears to be a glorious troublemaker, and primarily sees other women as competition and delights in destroying the stability of women's lives. It was recently revealed that as a little girl, Claude was deeply jealous of her infant twin sisters, because she didn't get a lot of attention anymore. Claude also resents her mother for trying to kill her, and blaming her for killing the twins; she also feels that her mother has not forgiven her even though she was absolved of all blame. Claude is also shown as being manipulative on a number of occasions especially when she wants something. Physical Appearance Princess Claude is a miniature of her mother. She is in her mid to late teens with brown eyes, and curly strawberry blonde hair which she wears either down or up. Claude wears beautiful clothes and accessories, which befit her status as a Princess of France. Relationships |-|Romantic= Condé: She became engaged to Condé as a political match made by Mary in an attempt to smooth Catholic-Protestant relations. Leith: |-|Familial= Catherine: Francis: Sebastian: |-|Friendships= |-|Enemies= Appearances Name There are two origins of Claude's name. *The name Claude is a French/Latin name usually for men, originating from the Latin Claudius it means "persevering" and can also be an uncommon given name for females. **The other origin of the name Claude is from the Saint Claudius of Besançon. Henry's grandmother Anne Duchess of Brittany prayed to this Saint while pregnant with his mother; her daughter lived and so Anne named her Claude. Trivia *She's allergic to prawns. *As seen in Mercy, Claude is an accomplished harpsichordist. *Claude was named after her paternal grandmother Queen Claude: Duchess of Brittany. *Historically, Princess Claude was her mother's favorite daughter, after she married she often left her home in Lorraine to visit her mother and likewise Catherine enjoyed visiting her daughter often. *Unlike what has been seen on the show, in real life Claude was not a promiscuous wild child; that label applied to her sister Margaret of Valois. *Historically, Princess Claude married Charles III, Duke of Lorraine, and not Louis Condé. **Princess Claude was only 11 when she married her husband, and 9 children resulted from this happy union. *Historically, Claude was 27 when she died in childbirth. *In The Consummation, Queen Catherine says that Claude is her youngest daughter. Historically Princess Margaret of Valois was her youngest daughter. *Claude is believed to have killed her twin sisters Emone and Henrietta by stuffing flowers in their throats. This was revealed in "Terror of the Faithful". **Claude was absolved of all blame in this situation, when it was revealed that Diane killed them by leaving the window open and letting them freeze to death. This was revealed in Banished *Claude had a sexual relationship with her half-brother Sebastian at a young age by convincing him that Henry was not his real father. *She was engaged to Louis in Acts of War. Gallery |-|Stills= RE207b 0028b 595 slogo.jpg Claude 207.png |-|Screencaptures= See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Season Three Character Category:Season Four Character Category:Female Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Princess Category:Catholic